Lyumnades Kaasa
Kaasa is the Lyumnades Marina General and one of the 7 Marina Generals guarding the Mammoth Pillars in Poseidon's underwater realm. A cruel and bloodthirsty man, Kaasa is willing to use any methods possible to win battles, even if it means manipulating them into despair. Appearance Kaasa has a rather pale skin unlike the other Marina Generals, brown eyes and black eyebrows. Although his hair has not been seen during the series, he is depicted as having black, spiky hair. His casual attire is not seen, but he wears a brown outfit while wearing his Scale. Personality Kaasa is a cruel man, similar to Deathmask. He enjoys using his victims' happiest memory to use against them, laughing maniacally as he does. The only thing he fears is when he is forced to fight himself while suffering Ikki's "Genma Ken". Poseidon Antarctic Mammoth Pillar Hyoga With Hyoga arriving at the Mammoth Pillar first, Kaasa confronts the Bronze Saint in the shape of his deceased mentor Camus. Deflecting Hyoga's "Diamond Dust" and "Aurora Thunder Attack", Kaasa unleash Camus' technique "Aurora Execution" which finally convince the Cygnus that he really is Camus and he is alive. With Hyoga's defenses lowered, Kaasa takes the opportunity to stab Hyoga in the back before reverting back to his original form. Seiya Taking the shape of Seiya's mentor Marin, Kaasa succesfully convince Seiya to lower his defenses and embrace Marin as she reveals herself to be Seika. While the two of them hug as Seiya is happy to see his sister again, Kaasa takes the opportunity to stab Seiya in the abdomen. Shun When Shun finally arrives at the Mammoth Pillar, Kaasa appears behind him as Ikki who lash out at Shun only for the Bronze Saint to deflect with his chains in time. Impressed by Shun's chains, Kaasa reveals himself to Shun and how easily he defeated Hyoga and Seiya earlier. He then suffers several attacks from Shun who swears to defeat him and avenge his friends' defeats, gaining the upper hand. Although Kaasa states that Shun will never be able to due to his kindness, he is caught of guard when Shun swears to do the opposite as he is beyond redemption. After being discovered and captured by Shun despite hiding, the General manipulates the Bronze Saint by turning into Ikki once more. This causes Shun to withdraw his chains at the last second before the chains are able to kill the General. Watching Shun sink to the ground devastated, Kaasa returns to his original form before unleashing his "Salamander Shock", defeating the Andromeda. Having defeated three of Athena's Saints easily, Kaasa procceds to stomp on Shun's head as he still mutters "brother". However, shortly after leaping towards the air and dealing a powerful kick to Shun's head, Kaasa is suddenly struck by a powerful Cosmo which causes him to crash to the ground. Ikki Demanding to know who dares to attack him from the shadows, he is instead taunted by the mysterious person that someone like him who hides behind others to fight have no right to judge him for doing the same. Feeling an immensly strong Cosmo, Kaasa begins suspecting that the man is the one who he thinks it is. Just then, Ikki reveals himself to a horrified Kaasa who has heard of him. Laughing when Ikki blasts a little wave of energy from his finger, Kaasa asks what kind of weak attack that was before attempting to finish of Ikki immediately. Just then, Ikki turns into Kaasa which shocks the General. Unable to attack himself, he sinks to the ground before suddenly noticing Ikki standing above him again. Enraged at having been fooled to sink down like this, he is attacked dozens of times by Ikki who swears to avenge his friends and his brother's defeat because of Kaasa's manipulation. Furious at being humiliated at this rate, Kaasa unleash his "Salamander Shock" which Ikki reflects with little effort. Shocked at how Ikki is able to block his attack like that, Kaasa is grievously wounded as Ikki proceeds to unleash his "Ho Yoku Tensho", mocking Kaasa that he is the most disgusting man he has ever faced. With Ikki rushing to his friends, Kaasa attempts a final effort to kill the Bronze Saint by turning into Shun. Attacking, Kaasa inflicts a scratch on Ikki's cheek before charging at Shun's brother. However, he is impaled through the chest as Ikki have already seen through his illusions. Collapsing to the ground, Kaasa realizes that if he used Ikki's happy memory of Esmeralda, he might have won. However, it is to late at he succumbs to his wounds. Cosmo Despite defeating Seiya, Hyoga and Shun, Kaasa's Cosmo may not be that strong as he easily falls victim to Ikki's superior Cosmo and power, leaving him to be considered the weakest among the Marina Generals. While burning his Cosmo, Kaasa is surrounded by a blue aura. Techniques Salamander Shock: Kaasa gathers a large amount of Cosmo into his palms before unleashing it as a ball of energy at his opponents. Aurora Execution (as Camus): Camus' strongest technique, where he gathers his hands and raise them in the air before unleashing a devastating wave of ice which deals massive damage to the opponent. Scale Kaasa wears the Lymnades Scale, one of the 7 Scales bestowed upon the Marina Generals by Poseidon. The Scale represent a sea demon, which differs from how it is depicted in Greek Mythology, where the Lymnades is a type of Naiad living in freshwater lakes, and their parents were either lake or river gods. Similar to the other Scales, the Lymnades Scale has characteristics making it similar to a Gold Cloth, due to its orange-golden colors and cover of the user's body. Category:Marina Generals Category:Deceased Generals